wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ---- Feathersong dipped her head, and gave Swampstar's shoulder a respectful lick. The Clan cheered her name, it made her want to cower, though pride surged through her and she smiled. ---- Morningwing nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I think the nest is all done now," he yawned, laying down with his paws tucked under his chest. ~Patchfeather~ 19:39, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar nodded, dismissing his Clan quickly before trotting off to eat something. Breaking his neck...sure made him hungry.---- Shorepebble shifted nervously, eyeing her brother.---- Hiddenshade was bored out of his mind, and glanced briefly over at Shorepebble. Why was she all...shifty? She...couldn't be plotting something, right? She wouldn't even dream of harming her brother!---- Frostfire nodded. "Looks good," she flopped into the nest before rolling for a second and purring, later curling in a ball.Silverstar 19:58, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing curled up beside Frostfire. It was nice to have someone beside him.... 22:05, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Palefang limped her way out of the Warriors den silently. She'd been trying and trying to talk to Hiddenshade, but... The brown mink molly adjusted her leg slightly before sighing. Meanwhile, Hazelfern nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 22:35, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Palefang eyed Hiddenshade for a moment before heading to him. "Mind if I join?" She asked, the brown mink molly casting her siblings a furtive glance before looking back at the senior warrior. Hazelfern chewed her prey slowly, the tabby queen eying her children. The brown tabby sighed before smiling at Jumpstrike. "Is it me or has the deputy been acting funny?" She questioned. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:31, September 29, 2016 (UTC) (hmmm, I'm 60% sure of something) Jumpstrike froze, confused, and cast Shorepebble a glance. She did look a bit out of character. He glanced around. It looked like half the clan already noticed. "It's not just you. I hope nothing is wrong," he murmured. That would suck, so soon after the coyotes. 01:38, September 29, 2016 (UTC) (oh sorry, whiskers) Palefang limped after him doing her best to keep up, her leg was almost fully healed. Although, she'd have a small limp for the rest of her life. "Something bothering you?" Hazelfern smiled. "I thought so," she murmured. Quickly changing the subject, "sad that Stormrage passed." She acknowledged. Minnowpaw had been training alone practicing her moves. She'd been wanting to go to the borders. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:31, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Palefang watched him intently for a minute. "You and me both, on the family thing. I don't think I'd make a good leader," she said with a chuckle. "You..you were amazing. Brave and loyal." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:57, September 29, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you as well," the mink warrior said dipping her head. The coyotes long forgotten, for now. The slender cat sniffed the air and immediately caught a whiff of..thrush maybe? She glanced around before stepping forward. Maybe a few voles and mice there as well. She crouched, forgetting about her leg and went into a stalk. The molly spotted a vole not far off. Stalking her way to it she leapt but the vole had heard her. She landed with a solid thud, a stinging pain going through her crippled leg. She hissed angrily before sighing. Would she ever hunt normally again? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 04:37, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Palefang nodded, a little down. "Its just that I don't know if I'll ever be able to hunt or fight properly again." She said, silently cursing those dumb coyotes. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 10:23, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Palefang nodded. "Yeah.." The molly flicked her tail, "it just sucks." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:14, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Palefang shrugged as she watched the tabby silently. The brown mink sat down staring at a worm that slithered under her claws. She flicked it expertly I to the air before slicing at it and stood seeing stream. Fish, now that she could hunt. The tan, brown-pointed warrior crouched over the stream before the shape of a trout under the surface of the water. Her paw shot out, her claws curved and slicing the fish out of the water to flop on the bank. With a expert paw she silenced the fish's movement. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:59, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Palefang crouched back over the water for another fish. Her aqua blue eyes narrowed as she watched for another. Growing up, Palefang had loved fish. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 14:49, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost pulled away from her kit. Had she hurt her? or perhaps she wanted to let time open her eyes. ---- Jumpstrike looked at his paws. He thought he had a crush on Hazelfern. She had become quite close with him. Maybe she felt the same...? "Would you like to hunt?" he suddenly asked, lifting his head up to meet her gaze. 22:53, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern glanced up after swallowing her food. "Uh,sure." She answered. The tabby warrior giving him a soft smile, her green eyes matching it. Palefang quickly met back up with Hiddenshade. "Bless you," she meowed. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 14:49, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang nodded. Should she tell him now?'' She thought, a frown appearing on her delicate face. The brown mink gave a pretty big sigh before picking up her prey. Obviously troubling over her thoughts. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 16:24, October 1, 2016 (UTC) "A little. I'm just trying to figure out how to tell someone that I like them. Romantically but it just doesn't want to come out." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:22, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (I feel Pale's confusion so hard RN lol) Palefang breathed in deeply. "Really?" She asked stopping to watch him solemnly. Would Hiddenshade reject her? Did he even know it was him? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:37, October 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hiddenshade," she paused, her eyes wide with some fear. "He's you." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:41, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang felt fear grip her heart like a fist was squeezing it. Her eyes went wider as she watched his reaction. Oh no. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:45, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (oh mi god you just broke my heart) Palefang felt tears fill her eyes. Why did she tell him?! she shrugged and turned away glaring at the horizon. "Its nothing. Forget it, your probably with someone else." She felt her emotions shutting down. Of course, she'd get rejected with this. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:53, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (:O) At Swampstar's voice, Willowspirit poked her head out of the warriors' den, only to see him on Hiddenshade. What in the name of StarClan is going on??? ---- Birdsoar hunted with Bouldersnow. --look me in the eye 18:54, October 1, 2016 (UTC) (poor pale wow) Palefang watched this, feeling embarrassed for admitting this to him. She watched Shorepebble now. Dod Hiddenshade love her?! Palefang kept her aqua eyes on the deputy. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 18:59, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang turned to Hiddenshade, "you don't know?" She whispered barely audible. Maybe there was still a chance. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:03, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang felt sympathy in her heart for the tabby tom. "Shorepebble," she said softly. "Just tell him." Why was she here? She'd just... — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:09, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Palefang's aqua eyes turned onto Hiddenshade. She felt like she'd just ruined her own life telling him of her I terest in him. Look at what had happened. The brown mink turned and quietly fled camp to be alone. Once out of camp, Palefang stopped to catch her breath and think. Why was StarClan so intent on ruining her life?! — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 19:18, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay